Misguided Ghosts
by leonxkate
Summary: In this story we enter the world of Vampires, and other mystical creatures. I fail at summaries just read : lol
1. Chapter 1

**_So, this is my second account my other being ' katexleon ' this is for more serious work. No Naruto, no Bleach. These are things I created myself, so constructive criticism is welcomed and I hope you enjoy.  
Also, these aren't going to be super long chapters I'm not so good at writing something extreamly long, I find it gets boring so tell me if you're alright with that as well alright? :) _**

* * *

**Prologue.**

'_Faster, run faster!'_ A black haired girl ran top speed down an alley not turning back, in fear she would see what chased her.

London was known for their nut jobs every once in a while, of course the girl had not come into contact with any of those psychos but she'd heard the stories from her friends.

I suppose there's a first for everything.

The girl saw an opening, a road to her left if she could get out in the open she'd be alright. There would surely be people around wouldn't there?

What a stupid decision to walk alone in the night.

Almost there.

But not quite. The girl suddenly felt a hand go over her mouth, and a hand at her waist to keep the struggling female still. She shivered at the contact – of what she could guess was a males – cold touch.  
She whimpered and tears started to leak from her eyes as she soon concluded that she would die.

The man feeling the tears on his hand tried to console her.

"Now now, don't cry. You were very brave i'll be sure to make it quick."

She mumbled incoherent ramblings something about how she had a family and friends. Someone she cared very deeply for.

Something in the male clicked and he suddenly got angry tightening his grip on her.

"You don't have to do this I won't say anything. No one will know a thing if you just let me go. Please."

It was futile though. She knew that but tried her reasoning further which intensified his angry mood swing.

"Now this is going to hurt..."

As the male said that the male bent his head down to the level of her neck. He licked the warm skin and suddenly bit into her.

An agonizing whaling sounded from deep in her throat and got louder as time passed.

Slowly her screaming and crying died down and she collapsed on the asphalt.

The stranger looked at her for a moment then crouched down beside her moving the ebony strand of hair stuck to her sweating forehead.

Seeing her deathly pale skin tone made him crack a mile the first time that night.

He then scooped her up in his arms and ran off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, this is officially the first chapter. _

_First off I'd like to thank Morgan1998 I really appreciate that you took the time to read & review. If you have any other friends on here, encourage them to do the same it makes people feel good about there work ;) haha.  
__I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

**Chapter One.**

The Ebony haired girl woke startled with moonlight shining from a nearby window, not remembering anything that happened the few days before.

While observing the room she was placed in – It was small one room apartment with a bed and no sheets on it and nothing else. Realization flashed before her eyes.

Why wasn't she dead?

"I had no intention of ever killing you." Said a voice.

The girls eyes widened and she looked around noticing a tall sleek form in the far corner opposite from where she was sleeping.

"Why so surprised? "Said the mans' voice. She soon recognized it as the voice of the man who kidnapped her.

The female decided to suddenly get bold she stood up and put on her best glare.

"Let me go."

There was silence and then suddenly laughter came up from the man's throat.

He stepped into the moonlight making sure his crimson eyes were noticeable for intimidation.

"No one wants you anymore" He said smiling surely enjoying the painful expression on her heart shaped face.

She spoke up again.

"How can you say that? You don't even know me!" she shouted at him

He stepped forward and she stepped back hitting the wall.

"I know a lot more than you think girl." She shivered at the tone of his voice and looked away from his cynical eyes.

"What do you want from me?"

It's not what I want from you it's what you're going to want from us."

"And that would –"She was cut off when he answered for her

"That would be guidance."

Then she noticed something he said earlier.

"What do you mean 'us' I only saw you when I was kidnapped.

"Ha-ha. I didn't take 'kidnap' you it was more of...doing you a favour."

"You didn't-!" she was cut off yet again by his putting his hands around her throat.

"You'll watch your tongue around me Naomi." He growled next to her ear. Then dropped her to the ground.

"Hoe do you know my name?"

"I already told you, I know a lot more then you think."


End file.
